This invention relates to the field of containers for food items, particularly baked goods, and more particularly, to cakes and the like that need to be supported on a relatively large area, flat carrier for storage and presentation.
In the past, cakes, particularly sheet cakes have been stored and presented on a cardboard bottom plate, and stored and carried in a cardboard or paperboard box. Alternatively, flat plastic plates, possibly with a raised peripheral lip have been used, along with a clear plastic cover. Such prior art attempts to provide a bakery container have suffered from various shortcomings. The card and paperboard containers and base plates have been awkward to use, the container obscures the contents, and the paperboard and flat plastic base plates have suffered from being too flexible, putting the contents at risk during handling and transport. In addition, uncoated paper products are absorbent to fats often found in such bakery products, which may result in a stained, unappetizing appearance.
The present invention overcomes shortcomings of the prior art by providing a bakery container with a rigid base plate having a planar surface with stiffening projections that extend out of the planar surface. The stiffening projections include a peripheral pattern and a centrally located projection unconnected with the peripheral pattern. The container optionally has a cover that mates with the base plate. As further options, the cover may be made of polymer, and is preferably, although not necessarily clear. In addition, the base plate and cover are designed to both nest when empty, and stack when assembled, saving storage space in the bakery. In a preferred embodiment, a peripheral gutter and reduced depth projections in a portion of the base plate near the periphery cooperate with a raised peripheral region in the top of the cover to maintain vertical alignment when assembled base plates and covers are stacked.